


Little Reassurances / Another Comforting Prompto's Insecurities One Shot

by covacola



Series: The Boys Have Issues™ [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Polyship Roadtrip, Polyship Roadtrip (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Prompto had doubled over, folding into himself where he sat, forehead touching his knees. Another discontented sound rumbled through his throat, cutting off with a whine. His voice was unnervingly steady as he tried to dismiss this all like it was nothing. "Sorry, just-- ya know," he sat up, rolling his eyes dramatically like this was just some bad pun. Except he liked bad puns. They all loved bad puns, just as they loved Prom too much to let him finish, "just me. Oveeerreacting to bad th--"





	Little Reassurances / Another Comforting Prompto's Insecurities One Shot

Prompto stared out the window, eyes somehow bright, even under an overcast sky. Maybe it was the streetlights, maybe it was just his imagination. All he knew was that he wanted to take Prom by the lips and not stop kissing until his chocobo butt haired boyfriend couldn't stop giggling. 

To his shock, the blonde suddenly let out an anguished groan-- part frustration, part sadness, but mostly exhaustion. Both his and Gladio's head snapped around and Noct was pretty sure that he, from the front passenger's seat, had given himself whiplash. The car stayed steady, but even Iggy's head had jerked up to the rear view to worriedly eye Prom. 

Prompto had doubled over, folding into himself where he sat, forehead touching his knees. Another discontented sound rumbled through his throat, cutting off with a whine. His voice was unnervingly steady as he tried to dismiss this all like it was nothing. "Sorry, just-- ya know," he sat up, rolling his eyes dramatically like this was just some bad pun. Except he liked bad puns. They _ all _loved bad puns, just as they loved Prom too much to let him finish, "just me. Oveeerreacting to bad th--" 

In two quick motions, Gladio, sitting behind Noct, had unbuckled and yanked Prompto across the back seat, earning him a cry of surprise. Prompto wasn't exactly in his lap, but he ended up with one leg hooked over Gladio's, hips tilted against his side. It was kinda hot, if he was being honest. Prompto squirmed halfheartedly, but the bigger man only tightened the arm snaked around the blonde. His free hand caressed his cheek, fingers combing into his hair, forcing Prompto to look at him. 

He didn't need to say anything. There wasn't anything more to say. No amount of logic could ever entirely chase away insecurity. There was no armiger to use against a daemons like anxiety and self doubt. So Gladio simply brushed his thumb over Prompto's cheek, over his lips, along his jawline. Prompto whimpered as Gladio delicately kissed him. "I love you," he whispered against his lips. Prompto was actually starting to shake. 

Noct wanted, more than anything, to unbuckle himself and hop back there. If he did it right, he could smoothly slide right in behind Prom and wrap his own arms around him, simultaneously breaking the tension and getting Gladio to loosen up just a little. Prompto... Had a weird relationship with being "trapped" like this. But just as he braced his hand against the center console, Ignis put his hand over his own. Noct looked at him. Iggy didn't take his eyes off the road, but he gave the tiniest shake of the head. Noct settled, but kept eyeing the two in the back. 

"Gladio! The top's down! Anyone could see us!" Prompto belatedly protested, pushing against the bigger man's chest. 

Gladio, for a moment, seemed to actually consider this. Noct swore if Gladio took that, here, out in the _ middle of nowhere _\-- but he didn't. Instead, he shocked them all. "Then let them." Prompto froze. Six, Noct froze. Gladio's gaze burned into Prompto. It burned from where Noct sat. It gave them simultaneous chills. Gladio just briefly glanced at his Prince, smiling cheekily at their reaction. Iggy squeezed his hand and Noct looked just in time to see Gladio and Ignis's eyes meet. He could have sworn sparks flew. 

Iggy's eyes snapped back to the road, but that was their only warning as he suddenly slowed, eventually pulling the Regalia off the beaten path and onto more off-roady terrain. He didn't give any explanation, but shut the car off and stepped out. Noct followed him, "Iggy, what--" Ignis had gone the long way around, but it took to the gas door before Noct got it, and hopped over. Prompto watched Ignis walk, almost _ stalk _ around to open Gladio's door. At the same time, Noct had opened Prom's side and slid in behind him. 

Noct wrapped his arms around Prom's waist, Gladio loosened his arms. Prom gasped, Ignis took his opportunity to kiss him. Noct didn't do more than playfully nip, but he hummed happily against Prom's skin. Ignis had him occupied enough. He wasn't sure if Gladio was being merciful or not, trailing soft kisses from his brow to his ear, whispering shit straight out of the romance novels he and Prompto secretly love, his free hand still playing with his blonde locks. 

Prompto had his eyes screwed shut tight. He was starting to shake. Little trembles in his desperately grasping hands. Noct caught one, Iggy the other. Then he was shaking outright, Gladio tightening his arm around him for support. Then he was shuddering. He finally broke his make out session with Ignis, letting out a choked, breathless sob. He pulled away almost violently from Noctis's grip and lips. He struggled, and despite Gladio's superior strength, had almost wriggled out of his grasp when Noct gently took his face in his hands and gently leaned their foreheads together. 

Prompto was knelt awkwardly over Gladio, Ignis ready to catch him should he fall, but he didn't resist. Noct very lightly brushed a hand through Prom's hair. He trembled. Noct took a very exaggerated breath, inhaling then exhaling. Prompto followed. "We've got you, baby." He offered Prom a small smile. 

Prompto shakily returned it, his own smile watery. He sniffled. "Thanks babe." He groped back blindly for Iggy's hand, then pulled Noct back with him to rest haphazardly against Gladio, who continued to pet Prom's hair only pausing for Iggy to lean down, kissing the top of Prom's head. Noct nuzzled up close, already curling up for a promising nap. 

He felt it before the other two saw, his head shooting up. Prom had begun to tremble again. Their eyes met, and Noct found himself staring into a fathomless blue summer sky. Prompto couldn't get the words out at first, the other two straining to catch everything. Noct gave an exaggerated sigh. Prompto breathed, then started again. "I...it's not that I don't...like or want...this..." His words were halting, but he got it with effort. "But I need a little...space. For now." 

It took all three of them a second, but it clicked. Noct yawned, nodding, then wrapped his arms around Gladio's middle. Gladio let go of Prom, letting his arm slide off him, another small kiss to his cheek as he did so. Prom smiled sheepishly. Ignis straightened, offering Prom a hand. They didn't need to verbalize. Seat change. Noct was gonna nap in the back with Gladio, Prom would be up front, with Iggy if he wanted to be. Ignis opened his door and closed it behind him, despite the fact that Prom could have easily vaulted over the door. 

For the first half hour, Noct watched through his eyelashes, Prom just curled up against the door. Then he switched sides, leaning toward the console, but still reserved. About an hour after they'd gotten back on the road, Prom shifted into a more normal position. Less than fifteen minutes later, he'd rested his hand on the center console. Ignis had immediately, though tentatively, rested his over the top of Prom's. Prompto had turned his hand in Iggy's grip and held his hand for the rest of the afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings while trying to write smth else and hhhhhhh I have so much I wanna write for the bros,,,,,


End file.
